Its Time
by Iota Vixen
Summary: Time to move on to better things, away from memories and towards a happier future, with the help of two well meaning friends can two people overcome the pain of their past? InuKag


Its Time

Authoress Jinxie the Iota Vixen

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor any of the other characters, and especially not the plot, other wise Kagome and Inuyasha would already be together and Kikyou would be dead.

Author Note: So I haven't finished my other fictions and I really don't know if I will, kinda bored with it actually. Later maybe when I feel like the plot I got cooked up is worthwhile. This is a new fiction, not really sure where its going, just random plot bunnies running around in my head.

* * *

It wasn't going to end. No matter how tightly she hugged the pillow to her head to drown out the sound, or how many time she refused, it wasn't going to end. Not until she went along with this stupid and what she believed pointless escapade her dear friend planned in that nutcase head of hers. No it wasn't.

So what if she liked her room and wonderful ice cream with tons of calories. So what if she knew exactly what was coming on the television in five minutes, lots of people memorized the TV guides and highlight the greatest romance movies. It wasn't a crime to enjoy the solitude that she lived in.

"Kagome I demand you get you ass up right this minute, we're going out, I don't care if I have to dress you and drag you kicking and screaming. You've been in this pointless mourning long enough."

Kagome dragged her pillow down a bit to glare at her friend. "I'm not in mourning, don't be ridiculous, I'm relaxing in the way normal people do." She said her voice a bit muffled by the fluffy pillow. "And besides I've never been into clubs and you know it."

The woman standing in front of her closet narrowed her eyes, her hands raised to rest on curvy hips. "Kagome, I'm warning you, I brought Miroku just in case I needed him to restrain you while I dressed your sulking ass. Enough is enough, Kouga's an asshole and you need some fresh air and fun!"

Raising her head enough to send another glare at her well-meaning friend, Kagome stood. " Sango, what make you think I'm sulking, and especially over him, I've been over him for months now." When a raised brow was her reply, Kagome gritted her teeth. "I am!! Really!"

A badly muffled cough caught her attention, and she glared over at the corner chair where Sango's boyfriend had taken residence since they had come over to kidnap her from the warmth of her covers and pajama's.

"Kagome, what my lovely Sango is trying to say is that ever since the inevitable break with you and Kouga, you have been quite glum, and we find it very coincidental is all." His plum eyes shown with concern. "We merely wanted to take you out for a good time, to much solitude is not good for some one."

Kagome bit her lip, her resolve weakening. Her blue eyes caught her friends sympathetic ones, and she sighed, her head lowering in defeat. Damn them and there puppy eyes. "I guess, but I cant promise I'll be any fun." She was in the vanity chair in front of the mirror before she could reconsider, with Miroku already glancing through her closet for one of her hot outfits.

Kagome sighed again as her friend tamed her long unruly main of raven hair, her eyes glazing over with memory.

They had stared out as almost every couple had. She had met him in one of her classes at University. It was really quite funny how they had met. Her friend Yuka had been sitting beside her and had interrupted her concentration to tell her that some really hot guy was staring at her.

_Annoyed that she had been bothered during the final part of a calculation and had to start over again, she had glanced at the supposed hottie and caught him staring at her. "Fuck off" she had mouthed; she had no time for boys. The bastard had actually had the audacity to grin and wink. _

_Now it may have been immature seeing as how she was 19, but she threw her pencil at him. Horrible mistake because it flew straight into his eye, and he had howled in pain. She felt so bad she followed to the nurses office begging for forgiveness. _

"_PLEASE FORGIVE ME, I'M REALLY SORRY, BUT YOU MADE ME SO MAD!!"_

_Two weeks later they were a couple._

Kagome smiled to herself, they had really been a great couple, also very striking according to the woman doing her make-up at this moment. Both of them having long black hair and blue eyes. A woman from an agency had once come up to them and asked to have their "future" kids model for her. Now that was an embarrassing moment.

Her smile fell. They had been so perfect up until those three months ago.

"_Kouga! This is ridiculous, I always go out with Sango!!" her eyes had darkened with anger. It was uncalled for him to be so jealous._

"_Look your not going to that party, I don't care if your with Sango, besides your spending to much time with her anyway." He had growled and stood so his height would intimidate her. _

"_Whatever, I'm an adult and your not my father, I'll do what I want." And she had left, gone to the party with Sango and had a horrible time because she felt so guilty about the argument. By the time she returned, all she wanted was to curl up in his arms._

"_Kouga, baby, I'm sorry, where are yoo…" she had turned to find him only to see clothing strewn throughout the hallway to their room. Her heart beating incredibly fast, she walked to the bedroom, the door wide open, and her heart broke._

_They were both trying to quickly put clothes on, Kouga shirtless, zipping a pair of his pants up, his long hair down from its normal high pony tail. And Yuka desperately trying to find cover, but when she couldn't find any of her cloths she opted for grabbing the beautiful white silk sheets she had bought for their new apartment. _

_In her daze she hadn't noticed Kouga's hands reaching towards her, but she snapped out of it when she heard his pleading voice. "Baby, its not what it looks like." _

_Anger had been her first instinct, and her hand seared across his face. "What the fuck!!"_

_Whether it was reflex or his true nature showing through, the next thing she knew his fist had connected to her face and she was rapidly falling to the ground of their plush carpet floors. _

_Injured but alive and conscious, she sat up and her eyes reflected rage of the oceans as she looked up at him from her seat position on the floor. "Get the fuck out of my apartment or I'll call the police." Her voice deceptively calm._

_He had sneered, but pack some of his crap and left. The bitch that called herself her friend had come towards her she guessed to help her from her position that she had yet to moved from. "I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!!!"_

The bastard had returned later that night expecting to get into the apartment they shared, probably pissed to find all his stuff on the ground level. He got his ass beat though, Sango and Miroku made an awesome team when they were pissed off.

"Alright Kagome go change into this and we're ready!" She was startled from her thoughts when Sango pulled her up from her seated position and pushed her towards the bathroom with a hand full of clubbing clothes. Her hand on the doorknob, she turned to regard her best friends, smiling truely for the first time in three months. "Alright, thanks guys." And turned to go and change, the bathroom door shutting quietly after her.

When she gazed into the massive mirror she barely recognized the woman standing staring back at her. She felt beautiful. Smiling, she nodded to herself; it was time to reclaim her life.

* * *

"So is the plan still in motion, he's going to be there?" Sango said still staring at the door waiting for her friend. "Are you sure it's a good idea this early?"

Miroku smiled and walked up behind her, wrapping himself around his beloved. "He'll be there, I told him 11 precisely, which mean he'll be there about 30 minutes late, perfect for their rendezvous. And yes, its time, they've suffered alone for long enough." She made a sound of agreement, leaning back into his embrace.

"I'm just ready for her to be happy, she deserves it. I hope this works."

Miroku just hugged her tighter. "Me too love. Me too."

They both heard the door to the bathroom open, and smiled at what a pretty picture Kagome made. Her hair reaching her waist allowed to curl naturally, dark blue eyes highlighted with makeup, her body molded in a short black halter dress that ended mid thigh, with strappy stiletto heels that just made her long legs look longer. Inuyasha didn't stand a chance.

* * *

Author Note: Ok so tell me what you think, I nervous about it, it's the first fic I've written in a while and I want some feedback please. I gave a bit of history too, so hopefully you're not to confused. I hope you enjoy, feel free to ask questions, oh and I need a beta, anyone interested?

Jinxie-chan


End file.
